The present invention generally relates to a mold lubricating apparatus for glassware making machines, and more particularly, to an apparatus employed for applying a lubricant, for example, in the form of a liquid or solution (referred to merely as a lubricant solution hereinafter) onto molds of a glass bottle making machine, and so arranged that, by automatically applying the lubricant solution onto surfaces of bottle forming molds, a gob of molten glass is smoothly charged or loaded into the molds, and glass articles thus formed are separated from the molds in an efficient manner.
As prior art techniques for the devices of the above described type, there have conventionally been known arrangements as follows.
(a) An apparatus arranged to spray a lubricant into molds through a funnel (U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,752). PA0 (b) An apparatus adapted to spray a lubricant solution into molds by a lubricant solution applying means provided at a position different from a supply path of molten glass (German Laid-Open Patent Publication No. P2141455 of Aug. 18, 1971 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,856).
However, since each of these apparatuses is arranged to spray the lubricant solution downwardly from above the molds, the plunger employed therein is subjected to the lubricant solution, with consequent undesirable rapid cooling, local cooling and soiling of the plunger, thus resulting partly in the formation of defects in the finished glass articles.
Moreover, since the apparatus of this kind is installed in an atmosphere at high temperatures, if the lubricant solution is arranged to be sprayed downwardly as described above, the lubricant solution to be sprayed is disturbed by the effect of a rising air current, thus resulting in such a disadvantage that uniform application of the lubricant onto the mold surfaces can not necessarily be readily effected.